


Chaperone

by gigi42



Series: Liberty [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Blaine, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt from a mystery anon who wanted Cooper on a mission to knock bp!Blaine up right after his first period. </p>
<p>In the first installment of the Liberty verse, Cooper Anderson discovers his younger brother’s charms poolside and sets out to both deflower and impregnate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaperone

 

* * *

 

Lazing in the backyard, feeling the heat of the concrete through his towel and watching Blaine splash about in the pool had become Cooper’s favorite past time.

While their parents headed off on a month-long cruise, they’d left Cooper in charge with strict instructions for Blaine to be chaperoned at all times, worried that, since his first period, boys would want to explore his body further. Cooper had grumbled and then spent much of the first week inviting the few of his college friends that were also back for summer over to play beer pong with some girls. However, it had been a passing comment from one of the guys about Blaine’s ripe little body and the lamentation of his high school freshman status that gotten Cooper thinking. In the days that followed, he started to pay attention to the way some men would watch his little brother while they were in town. Dressed in his tiny athletic shorts and a tank top, men looked at him like he was a tasty morsel to be savored. Cooper would follow their gaze as it dragged down Blaine's tanned body, lingering on his muscled thighs, returning to ogle his plump ass time and time again in mere seconds. Blaine seemed not to even notice, his sweet smile dimpling his cheeks whenever someone complimented him.

Cooper hadn’t planned it as such, but on that Monday with the mercury soaring, both brothers were frantically pulling off their clothes as they ran to their pool, happy to dunk themselves in the water in only their briefs. He splashed Blaine who shrieked with happy abandon and lunged towards him, landing on his back and clinging there like a piggybacking limpet. Cooper grasped at the hands clutching his chest and hauled Blaine into deeper water. His little brother answered by hitching his legs tighter around Cooper’s waist, pressing his overheated mound into the small of Cooper’s back. He felt himself getting hard, the water swishing over his tented y-fronts as he powered into the deep end and back out in a wide arc with Blaine still clamped to his back.

Cooper left his brother in shallower water, pushing him off and quickly hauling himself out to dry. He jogged to the clothes line to pull a couple of towels down from where they’d been left to dry that morning, hoping that his cock would give up on the idea of having Blaine's petite body pressed against him. He laid out his towel on the concrete and lowered himself to sit cross legged with a stubborn hard-on, watching Blaine swim laps. With his brother distracted, Cooper leaned back on his hands, letting the sun soak into his skin and dry him. He stretched his legs out in front of him and, with the rhythmic sound of Blaine gliding though the water, he eventually laid back, closing his eyes against the bright glare of the afternoon sun. At the first drips of water upon his toes, Cooper startled. He hadn’t even heard his little brother get out of the pool.

Cooper opened his eyes, holding a hand up to the sun to let him see Blaine standing before him, his soggy y-fronts sagging between his legs with the weight of water. It dripped on the concrete, making a puddle at their feet.

“Ugh, you’re getting me wet,” Cooper complained as he sat up on his elbows. “Why do you even wear those? They don’t fit you properly.” Blaine shrugged and reached for the second towel.

“Mom buys them. I think she forgets that I can’t fill them out like you.”

“Huh. Maybe I should take you shopping tomorrow and get you some panties?”

“Uh, yeah! Thanks, Coop.” Blaine towelled his chest down enthusiastically, before squeezing excess water from the sagging front of his underwear.

“C’mere.” Blaine cocked his head, tentatively kneeling while Cooper spread his legs. “I wanna check you’re not sunburned.” It was a flimsy excuse but Cooper had to find a way to touch him.

“Oh. Sure.” Blaine twisted to sit on his butt as Cooper’s hands pulled him closer, fitting him between his thighs.

“There,” said Cooper, sweeping his hands across the cool skin of his little brother’s shoulders. “Looking good. You’re not even pink,” he said trying to act casual as his pulse thumped in his cock.

“’Kay, thanks.”

Cooper’s hands slid down Blaine’s back and drifted around to his chest, quickly finding his younger brother’s small, pinked nipples and twisting them insistently. Blaine wriggled against him.

“What are you doing?” He gasped.

“Just checking to see if you’re as sensitive there as I am.”

“And?” Blaine squeaked out.

“Hmm, can’t tell yet,” he replied, keeping his fingertips constantly moving to tug and tickle Blaine’s small but stiff buds until his younger brother leaned back against his chest in submission. “Feels good, right?” Blaine hummed in response, his eyes closing while his hands rested on Cooper’s hairy thighs.

Already thinking about what his brother looked like underneath his underwear, Cooper kept thumbing over one nipple as his other hand started to stroke downwards, over his Blaine’s sun-warmed skin, dragging across his stomach until he found his briefs. He boldly clutched at the bunched up damp fabric, wadding it in his grip and pulling it upwards so the undies were snug against Blaine’s pussy, outlining a set of swollen lips that Cooper longed to see for himself. He tugged on the briefs again as his brother whined, forcing Blaine’s pussy into a puffy knit covered package. “You’ll look so much better in panties that fit you.”

He leaned forward and encouraged Blaine to shift onto his hands and knees. Sitting on his haunches, Cooper gathered up the elasticised edges of his brother’s underwear in one hand, exposing Blaine’s tight little rear and tugged upwards again. Unable to keep his hands to himself, Cooper ran his fingertips down the moist cleft of Blaine’s cotton covered pussy, smiling as his little brother’s body jerked at the touch. “Does this feel good?”

“Yeah,” Blaine heaved out as Cooper’s thumb rubbed a path along the damp groove.

Tired of straining against his own briefs, Cooper pulled them down and freed his dick and balls. He shifted his weight to his knees and instead of using his thumb for the next pass along Blaine's pussy, he used the slick tip of his cock, dragging it up and down before noticing a growing wet patch of cotton. Cooper pressed against what had to be Blaine's entrance, pushing the slippery fabric inwards as his eyes rolled back in his head. “I bet this would feel good too,” he moaned, taking a second to lazily hump against his little brother.

Blaine whimpered, his hips stuttering into a slow swivel, grinding their bodies together.

Cooper sat back on his heels, yanked down Blaine's underwear to his knees, and then pulled apart his brother’s meaty cheeks to open up his glistening pink pussy and watch it wink at him as Blaine clenched nervously. “God, it’s so pretty.”

“People will see,” his little brother whined.

“No one’s gonna see.” Cooper glanced at the only multi-storey house close enough to have a view. “The old guy next door’s at work.  Trust me.” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the soft skin between his pussy and asshole while Blaine lowered himself to his elbows and laid his head on his forearms. “Oh, I am gonna make you feel _so_ good. You’re gonna beg to have me in here.”

Cooper dove in, dragging a long lick from his younger brother’s fat clit to his dripping entrance. He used the ball of his tongue to push inside Blaine, feeling his nubile body buck in surprise. His little brother’s slippery cunt yielded to him easily, letting him stick his tongue all the way in to lick Blaine open. Cooper’s finger quickly found a way inside, with a second following soon after, pumping in harder as his tongue lapped up the escaping juices around Blaine’s stretched pussy. He licked upwards and found his brother’s tight puckered hole, marvelling at how it clenched erratically under his tongue before wandering back down to suck his soaked fingers clean and set them to work against Blaine’s clit instead. Cooper gripped one of his hips tightly, working his fingers over his brother’s clit and flicking his tongue inside him again. He moaned as Blaine’s body finally lost control, writhing and jerking against his mouth as he came with a hoarse grunt.

Cooper helped ease his little brother down onto his back, pulling off his underwear altogether so that Blaine was splayed out on a towel, legs spread wide open in front of him. With a quick lick to his fingertips, Cooper smeared spit and sticky pre-cum over the head of his cock. He tore his gaze away from Blaine’s pink pussy, glossy with his juices, to his younger brother’s dark, watchful eyes.

“Have you ever French kissed anyone?” Cooper asked. Blaine bit his lower lip and shook his head. “Okay, you wanna try that too?” His little brother’s eyelashes fluttered closed as he puckered his lips. Cooper leaned forward, shuffling over him to support his weight on one forearm and ducked down to catch Blaine’s mouth in a passionate kiss. His tongue dipped in immediately to swipe over his brother’s and, while Blaine’s lips dragged across his, Cooper instinctively guided his dick up and down his brother’s dripping slit, wanting nothing more than to slam inside and feel the tight walls of Blaine's pussy envelop him. But he waited until his brother’s tongue finally pushed against his in a messy kiss before lining up his cock and pressing inside of Blaine, easing off as the sopping opening stretched to take just the head of him.

Blaine gasped into the next kiss and Cooper took the chance to push another few inches inside him, relishing the squeeze of his tight little pussy. His brother’s fingers scrabbled against the back of his neck, reaching up to tug at Cooper’s short hair, gripping it hard. Beneath him, Blaine’s head tipped back against the concrete as his eyes glazed over and Cooper eased back once again, withdrawing, then pressing back in slowly over and over, dipping in a little further each time until his brother released his grip and simply scratched at his scalp.

Cooper grunted when he finally bottomed out, gliding all the way inside until his nuts were squashed flat against his brother’s body. He stayed like that for a moment, letting Blaine’s slippery cunt adjust around his cock.

The sun beat down on his back as his brother’s pussy clamped down on him, practically milking him as they rocked together. Cooper began to move, faster and faster, sweat beading at his brow as he pulled back and slammed in to make Blaine cry out and arch up.

“Uh, uh. D-dad said- Boys aren’t a-allowed- To come- Inside me,” Blaine panted out in between thrusts. Cooper closed his eyes and plunged his tongue into his little brother’s willing mouth, thinking about filling up his cunt for the rest of the month.

“God, you think a schoolboy’s gotta nice big cock like this?” Blaine shook his head wildly but Cooper fucked in harder as he imagined his come leaking out his brother’s used slit. “I’m not a boy anymore, am I?”

“No. Uh! Coop!”

“Yeah, I’ll be your man an’ take care of you, Blainey.” Cooper’s cock drove in deep, pumping in tiny strokes as he thought about Blaine's belly swelling with his come, with his child. “Gonna fuck it right into you,” he groaned. “It’ll be mine. I’ll make sure of it.” His little brother made a questioning noise but it was ignored as Cooper kissed him again messily, lost in the fantasy. “You want it? Huh? You want my come?”

Blaine moaned as Cooper’s body smacked against him in double-time. “Yeah, god. Come in me.”

Cooper’s hands flew to his brother’s hips, pinning him down as he thrust in with lightning fast strokes, barely leaving Blaine’s tight pussy. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Cooper unloaded spurt after spurt of thick come deep within his brother, pumping back inside of Blaine until he finally started to soften.

“Wassit good?” Cooper asked, knocking his damp forehead against his little brother’s.

“Yeah,” Blaine murmured, seemingly content to lay there with Cooper between his legs.

“Good. ‘Cause we’re gonna be doing a lot more of that.”

“Okay,” Blaine said with a coy smile.

Cooper grinned back and wondered exactly how much research he could get done on conception before he’d feel the need to fuck Blaine again. But just then, his little brother shifted beneath him, the slick walls of his used pussy sucking at Cooper’s already stirring cock, and he had his answer. He’d have to look later, if he wasn’t too exhausted.

_Fin_

 


End file.
